ULQUIORRA THE PHANTOM
by Beyond Birthday Beyond Belief
Summary: well...idk..,.this is what happens when you watch the movie and your listening to the organ...ulqui has a horred life of dispair...will ichigo change that by showing love and ignoring his fear?   YAOI!
1. i am the phantom

**this is a yaoi...shounan ai thing...**

**more ish like phantom of the the same.i got the book and i was fasinated with read it countless times.**

**and then an idea struck me.**

**why not make this a bleach yaoi?**

**i mean-why the hell not?its dark and a dawnless dusk of misery...**

**and those are the books i have serched the ends of the earth to find**

**(well not exactly more like half price books...)**

**theme song:the overture to phantom of the opera the organ version**

**go on youtube and look it up. **

**so yea ****occ**** and usualy i hate books like this but i guess i like them now.**

**so enjoy.**

1887 NARRORATOR INTRO ULQUIORRA CIFFER:

ulquiorra ciffer had always been shunned even as a child...

misunderstood...

a MONSTER...

he had travled the endless earth-to him a land of death and famishment.

as every art-every valued genius- was not out his reach,for anyman is a door of possibilty...

but he it seemed was born with out the key as well as his horred deformitys.

that had crippled his appearnce as well as his screwerd heart.

...torn and gnarld was his soul weathered with the suffering the unimaginable PAIN!

and not one person could ever look upon him in love...could they?

GIN ICHIMARU 1862

i held onto the damp towl that was draped over my oak head board..

.staring at the candle lights reflections that seemed like demons...

oddy threatening in this delerium of pain.

i pain...

it was whisping me away on wings of black.

shutting me up in this abyss of misery that seemed endless in this night...

the i felt a horred ripping sensation...

then the pain left as quickly as it came...

i heard silence from the mid wife.

who was conforting me thru this horrible birth.

i looked up...i saw the midwife...her face once flushed was now void of color.

then i thought...'oh god it must be dead...'

but that...that i wish is what would have happened...

as i looked down...i didnot scream...

i was afraid to scream...me and the mid wife stared at it with dumbfound horror.

as if it would send this monstrosity back to the hellish nightmare it was from.

...but no...alas it would stay...

its translusent skin.

it looked like a corpse...i just wanted to bury it and run...

how shocked we were to see it move...

the mid wife picked up the scissors with shaking hands.

sniping its cord.

"lord have mercy!christ have mercy!"she said.

lifting the thing with shaking hands...holding it away as if it was a disease...

she droped it into the carage...

i heard a thud.

"oh thank the almighty it has not screamed...that is always a good sign.." she said.

"child. get father has to come here." the midwife said.

and the young maid left-the last of the household-and she never returned even to colect her things.

the priest came.

his face taned and rough from walking in all weathers.

i was sure that he had seen horrors in his line of work.

but i saw him grasp his cross as he unveiled the monster that had come of my flesh and blood.

it was involentary as he made the sign of the cross over his chest.

"my child do not not beleave that the lord has abandoned you in such times. the almighty dose not create with out perpose..." he said to me.

and how i wanted to say that the lord even makes mistakes..

..but i dared not to voice such blasphamy

i was a loyal cathloc and beleaved to striongly in the existance of hells flames...

and i didnot wish to perish in those flames...

so i bit my tounge.

"if i dont touch it...if i dont feed it..." i said measly.

"disperse such thoughts from your mind! such horred mind sets are the devils word. it is your duity as a mother to care for this child as if it was as human as the other children you have seen." father yamamoto said.

his blue eyes narrowing...

how could i and aisen create such a monster...

how could our love...our beautiful love...create such ugly hate?

"i will be back in the morning mr ichimaru..."yamamoto said to me...

i nodded.

"and again...i apoligise for aisens death..." he said.

i nodded again.

"bless you child..." yamamoto said to the boy...

and he left me alone with the monster...

i picked him up.

and his eyes watched me...those beautiful green eyes that haunted me.

he was aware...too aware...

as if he knew my fear...

then he cryed.

his voice...not shrill and annoying like a newborns but calming...and...

beautiful?i had an erge to hold him.i lifted the infent into my arms.

then i tossed him to the ground in revulsion.

he was silenced...and i rocked to and fro like some miserable creacher in an asylum...

until the dusk turned to dawn i rocked..

...hoping that madness would engulp me in its mighty black grasp...

buty no maddness never came to rescue me...

at age 7 ulquiorra had shown his interests...

walking in with his mask he beckoned me...

"father...may i play the organ?"he asked.

i noded.

and he hands resting on the keys...

then he played...my heart skiped a beat at the beauty.

"who are you playing?who wrote this?"i asked.

"i...i did..."ulquiorra said.

his green eyes widening behind the mask...

i stood in shock...

at his birthday tousin came over with gifts...

"why are you here?"i asked

"it is his 7th deserves celebration..."tousin said.

"today is the anaversery of his birth?"i asked.

he looked at me in horror...

"you never knew...after 7 yrs...you the one who birthed him...never remembered his birthday..."tousin said.

then i went to go tell ulquiorra what the day was...

"father...what is a...birthday?"he asked me...

"the annaversery of your birth...you are turning the age of 8 this year..."i said.

i saw his eyes glase over in bordom and dis interest...

"and you can have any present you want..."i added.

his eyes lit up.

"anything?"he asked.

i nodded.

"well...can...i..."ulquiorra asked

"what?"i said.

"can...can i..."he said looking ashaimed...

"tell me or get nothing at all.."i spat.

"can..i-i...can i have a...a hug?"he asked me...

i jumped back in revosion.

slaping him.

"dont you ever-ever ask that of me again!"i screamed...

i sobed.

"why are you crying?"ulquiorra asked.

"i-i am not crying."i said.

"STOP LIEING!YOU MADE ME TELL! AND NOW I CANT GET ANYTHING! I HATE BIRTHDAYS!" ulquiorra into his room.

later i called him as the table was set..  
he didnt come.

"when will he come?"tousin asked...

"he will come eventualy."i said.

then i saw ulquiorra.

his mask...it was riped off.

tousin screamed in terror when he saw ulquiorra.

i was thrown into a fit of rage.i grabed his arm and walked up the stairs.

"no gin it was nothing realy..."tousin said.

"silence!its time he learns to obay his elders!"i spat.

taking him to my room.

i shoved him in front of the mirror.

then he layed eyes on his face for the first time...

he screamed.

punching the mirror...

blood coated his hands from the shards in his fingers...

tousin finnaly draged the boy from the broken mirror..

...  
and to this day ulquiorra still has nighmares...

10 yrs later ULQUIORRA POV...

i have travled the world but alas..

..every one i touch crumble beneath me as my father had.

father was right i am a monster...

no art is beyond my mastering...

and yet...noone will ever look opon me in love...

so i built a cathedral at 10...

7 long years...

finnaly finnished...

my home...my abyss free from mans critisiseing eyes...

is the underbelly of the opera house...

one day...i found myself looking for my pet...my rat that is...

he had been trying to show me somthing but i didnt know what...and now he was gone...

then i heard his squicks from the mens dressing room..

i snuck half way when someone turned on the lights.

i ran into the hollow of the pillar...

in the 5th booth...

i looked below...and i saw him...

a boy with orange hair...

and a older boy with red hair...looking snub and confedence that irritated me...

"just sing."the red head said.

"no renji."the orange haired one said.

"stop being a wimp ichigo...its a tradition for all new opera singers to sing to the opera ghost."renji said.

at the mention of ghost ichigo drained of color.

he opened his mouth to sing...

my heart broke.

such beauty...but lack of emotion...as if he were dead...

unable to stand such a sweet teared song i went to my hide out...

i walked in.

i felt fear rise in me...a coffin!

i slept in a coffin sence i was 10!

and so meny dark things that had brung me peace had disturbed me..now.

i sences hit me...i was dead to everyone...they had wished me dead...

then my blackness had returned. i laughed crulely.

my dark laughter filling the spacious darkness.

"what a fool i am! to be afraid of the darkness is to be afraid of my verry being!"i laughed.

it rang off the walls.

my black cloak trailing in the water of the under ground river...

...

i cant seem to spend a second without thinking of ichigo...

his face is imprented in my mind...

his voice haunts me...

i stood and went to the viewing area...

of the window into the one room noone was aloud in...

but ichigo was there to my supprise.

he sliped on his red over his tan skin...

my heart beat loudly...

the window was a mirror...one way mirror...

and he sang so sadly as he dressed...

"why is it that you sound so sad...?"i asked...

he frose...

"i asked you a question ichigo..."i said...

using my magical voice to range it to sound god like

"is this what mother spoke about before death?...the...angel of music like when i was a child..."ichigo asked.

i played along...

"yes...ichigo...i have come...i have come to make your voice like a gods...to never let you be of the poor again..."i said..

ichigo sat up...

"please angel of music...teach me..."he begged

"i shall..."i said..

"can you...please sing for me?"he asked...ashamed..

like when i asked for a hug on my birthday.

so i sang...i will never be so crule...as to turn down his wishes...

...

_and yet he could never look upon me with love..._

**ummmm...ok? dose it suck?is it good?**

**please i know i made grammical errors.**

**dont remind me.**

**first off i cant download the spell check...all my files are full.**

**so please dont hassle me about it...**

**anyways...the phantom of the opera dosnt belong to me nor dose bleach.**

**thank you.**


	2. ichigos angel of music

**thank you**** RamecupMiso for your kind reviews!**

**and so tells a story of woe and ulquiorras tea...**

**no litteraly.**

**he drinks tea.**

**tanx u!**

**chapter two!**

ICHIGO POV 1887

i stood faceing the mirror...

that voice...

that godly voice i wish would never leave me...

its beauty...

he sang...that angel of music...

and my heart stoped...

tears came into my eyes...

...

oh father,mother you were right!

those storys that i was told as a child...

those storys i dismissed as hearsay...

those storys were true!

oh mother if you were alive i would tell you about him...

and father how proud would you be to know that you son is in the opera..

being taught by the ANGEL OF MUSIC!

but his face escapes me...

why is it that i cannot see him...

even in my dreams?

...

but i fear his might...

he has the temper of a demon...

i asked to see him...

and his rage...his WRATH was unbearible...

as he told me he would take his leave...and never sing again...

i fell to my knees..

tears driped on the floor

"oh please!dont leave me!i will give my everything just for you to be by me once more!please dont leave!i will become you slave for etenity just dont leave!"i cryed...

humbled.

beging on my hands and knees.

i cryed loudly...

he spoke...

"please do not fret child...i will never leave you..." he said sweetly

and i sobed with joy...

"thank you ! thank you my lord!" i cryed.

oh how frighened i would be when i finaly knew the meaning to those words...

...

...

the next night renji had fallen with a sudden illness...

leaving me the lead role of monesure...

when i told him...he laughed...

"my dearest!...oh how unfortanate that the lead role has fallen ill...that his voice has left him!" he laughed...

i frose...

angels do not laugh...

...

...

ULQUIORRA POV...

for every tear that he had cryed i had cryed a hundered...

how could i be so crule?

as to take his last hopes away...

so i gave him the role of monesure...

oh how humoring was it that renji had fallen with a sudden illness that stole his voice!

could it be tainted dishes tooken to his room?

but he desreves it...he has made ichigo cry many times...

if that bastard make one more tear fall from ichigos cheek...i swear ill...

...i cant do it can i?

beacause my rage is twards another person...

grimmjow jeagerjaquez...

the man who has the deepest affections to dear ichigo...

whom i hate...

...

i sat in the 4th box seat...

the forbiden seat...

unless they wish to see the opera ghost!

unless they wish to see the play end in fatal disaster...'

so grimmjow sat in the 6th box seat..

as i glowered at him...

as my hate for him grew...

i had to force my eyes to the play until ichigo came out...

his voice...

was differnt...but still so _moving..._

my body was swayed by the song...

my world falling into his...

i was no longer a beast from hell but a beauty from heaven...

in his eyes i found peace...

in his voice i found exeptance...

in his heart i found love...

...

...

ICHIGO POV...

...

after the hearty preformance i found the angel of music,s voice waiting...

"bravo...my dear you have improved greatly...i am astonished by your emotion and care taken to the role..."he said.

clapping.

"but one more thing..."he said.

his voice grim...

"who is that man who admires you?"he asked coldly...

"its...grimmjow..."i said.

an odd fear filled me...

"grimmjow is it? well you can never see him again...your thoughts of him have rendered your performance..." he said.

"but..."i said.

"you do not need ANY distractions...and therefor relationships are a great distraction..." he said...

"yes sir..."i said..

but why would an angel care about such mortal affairs as this?

...

...

ULQUIORRA 1887...

...

i sat in my santuary of blackness...

my eternal dusk...

i siped my tea...my mask lieing on the table...

yes i knew i was older than him...he is only the tender age of 15...

and i am 25.

10yrs ahead.

i stared absently at the wall...

my green eyes focasing on the nearsighted future...

ichigo had run into grimmjow back stage...

and now i refused to see ichigo...

...

grimmjow wants to TAKE ichigo away from me!

oh no...that that is somthing that will never be!

ichigo is mine!

my heart

my soul

my love

my beauty that i can never obtain!

curse that amarican!

grimmjow!

ichigo belongs in france with me!

not in amarica where the citys are coated with sickly grundge..

no.

i will bring you here to this house of horrors before you leave me!

you will never leave me!

i wont let you!

...

...

**so...ehem...**

**told you he drinks tea...**

**i think hes crazy now...well the phantom dose have an exuse,**

**everyone hates him soooooo...yea...**

**he he he...**

**tite kubo owns bleach charicters.**

**i dont own phantom of the opera susan kay dose.**

**and so gose the song of woe love hate and a cup of tea...**

**thank are love!**

**and they are alot like mercy...**

**if they are bad i get stabed in the heart.**

**if they are good i get stabed in a heart and given a cookie.**

**so yea...**

**i still die...**

**but review anyways!so i get the cookie!**


	3. ichinii and ulquichan into the abyss

**this is sort a weird thing going on...**

**i am ashamed...**

**i have slaughtered the phantom...so i will contnue this correctly,**

**so try to enjoy please...**

ULQUIORRA POV 1887

hell is not a place, its a state of mind and body; hell is obsession with a voice, a face a name...

i was obsessed with ichigo kurosaki...

irretreivably and discustingly fixated with the desire

to posses what i knew i could never have

it was as though i had lain half a millenia of darkness down to rest.

my sheer animal force weakening

i tried to stand back and mock the lovesick possesion of his soul

but alas i cannot...

i am in love with the angel

yet i am only a cunning demon trying to squirm my way into his life...

and his heart...

and his verry essence i wish to be mine...

only mine...no one elses...

my lust was an obsenity which must be scorged out of my hatefull body

i punnished myself without mercy for the wickedness of wanting...

is set up a mirror and forced my self to look into it,without a mask.

i withheld moriphene until i was a shaking wreck...

but i still wanted him...

i began to lie to myself.

..to cheat and deceve the other side of me that cryed out that this could not be,

this must not be.. but no...

i need him...

he suffices the moriphene that keeps me from my inner turmoil...

so soon the ploting began...

.the lovesick side had vanquished all of my animalistic sences inside...

leaving me a sencless lovesick bastard who only wanted a kiss...

much like a child i was punished...

punnished with heart ache...

...

i wanted to die...

...

...

ICHIGO POV:

i sat in the dressing room crying...

2nd week that he has been silent...

oh god dose it hurt...

to be without him...

the misterious angel i had layed upon the alter of my soul my heart...

he had left me...

my offering of immortal love wisked away with the wind...

now i only wished to sleep my life away...

so i could hear that voice in my dreams...

"ichigo...please do not cry...i am here now..." the angel said.

i was startled.

my heart lept.

"oh thank you thank you so much!"i said...

"i will never leave you again child...i swear to you...it was painful for me as well..." the angel said.

i gaped...

"i think...that i love you ichi-nii..."the angel said...

my heart beat so quickly...

i had only heard it in my dreams...

now...it was reality...

"i love you too...oh please take me with you...i want to be with you forever..."i said.

not understanding my words...not knowing the fear it would bring...

"are you willing to leave this mortal life behind...?" the angel asked..

"yes my lord anything!anything!please just never leave me again!"i begged

on my hands and knees...

then i saw the mirror part...

and a man...wearing a white mask with teal tears on them beckoned me...

his black hair to shoulder lingth...

every inch of him was covered in black cloth...

and yet i walked to him as he said my name..

"ichigo...come..."he said...

i was like a fly to honey...

his voice had a strangle hold on my heart...

and i never wanted it to leave...

as i saw his hand reach for my face...

but he was hesatent...

"may i...?"he asked...

"yes..."i said breathlessly...

he touched my face.

his icey hand stroking my cheek...

then we desended down stairs...

this is not heaven...

we sat in a boat...it was made for one so i sat on his lap...

but as we desended into the never ending dusk...i felt fear rise in me...

but i fell asleep...

...

...

ULQUIORRA POV

oh my ichi nii...

oh how i love you...

and how you love me...

as you slept in my arms...

i stroaked your tender neck...

i almost forgot what a monster i was...almost...

but not quite...

i held you close to me...knowing this would be the last time our flesh meet...

that the second you awake you would dive into the river and drown...

as to not stay with me...

i am not the angel but the phantom of this opera as you are of my thoughts...

your breathing is a beauty to me..

.your smile as you sleep is a blessing for i have never seen one person smile at me

...never...

...

**me: so was it good so far?**

**or not?**

**choose wisely for the phantom is merciless right ulquiorra?**

**ulqui:yes...but im not ugly...**

**me:oh shut up and put on you mask...**

**i dont own bleach it belongs to tite kubo.**

**i dont own the phantom it belongs to susan kay**

**and yes i have changed almost everything in this book.**

**ichi:oh the angel of music!**

**realy...im christene daee?why cant i be the phantom!i like moriphene!**

**ulqui:well one ichi im the the semi...two you have to be dark and frightening...three you have to have millions of fangirls...like me...**

**ichi:hah!i was the semi last night! one down...**

**ulqui:o.0...shut you damn mouth ichi!**

**ichi:ive never been the semi before!please ayako make me the semi!**

**me:hmmmm...lemmie think...no!**

**ichi:gahhhhhhhh!**

**ulqui:hehehe...^.^**


	4. the unmasking of the phantom

**well the UNMASKING is upon us...**

**the angel of music is dead...only left with the demon of sound...**

ICHIGO POV

when i awoke i was no longer in the angels arms...

i was in a beautiful bed

oh how amazing it was...

a canopy of silken red held up by golen bars engraved with scenes of mythology...

the sheets red and silken...so soft...

i ploped down on the bed once more...curling in a ball...closing my eyes...

wanting to drift back into sleep...

then i remebered the angel...

i jumped twards the end of the bed...

i saw a new pair of clothes...

they were red and white...

(not like santa...all white with a red under the capeish cloak thing that was white too.)

i sliped it on...a note fell out of the pockett...

_my dear ichigo _

_you are in no peril as long as you donot touch my mask you will be free as long as your love for the spirt of me over comes your fear_

_-the angel_

fear?

what fear?

and...i heard the organ and i hurried

black shoes awaited the end of the bed

i sliped them on

i went to go check my appearence...

my orange hair was spiked...no matter what i did it was always a mess...

i ignored it...

i walked out...

a long hall way led me to the organ room where i heard the sweetest music...

i was pulled to his voice and the organ...

stinging me along...

i found myself in his presence..

..i noticed his clothes were all black with a green undercolor to his cloak...

were we realy that differnt?

i sat by him...

i was so close i felt his heart skip a beat...

i looked at the sheet...terra addio?

"what is terra addio?"i asked.

he looked at me...

his green eyes always guarded.

"its a tale about a man who wishes to be entoumbed along with his deceased lover..."the angel said...

"but you are not ready to sing such an emotional piece...yet of course it could take time..." he added.

my heart broke...

"i AM ready!"i said.

"no you are not...you have strained you voice as i can tell...so it must take time to heal."he said to me..

and it did hurt.

my throte was sore this morning...

"yes but..."i said.

"no are to not speak for one day so that your voice may heal...i dont want you to cause any permanate damage what so ever...i would not think of depriving the world of such a lovely sound."the angel said.

my heart skiped.

i looked down...hiding the sudden emotion.

such praise from the angel whos sound was more lovely than mine!

i got up to leave...

"you donot need to long as you dont speak you may stay and play the organ along with me..."he said.

i too eagerly sat back down.

but every time our skin touched it seemed he would shrink away...

...

...

i sat next to him...

why wont he show me his face...

so i got up...he was so deep into the music he did not notice...

i stood behind him..

.my hands inching twards the mask.

..i grabed it and riped it off.

i screamed at the sight.

his face was translucent...as if i was looking as a corpes...

...

ULQUIORRA POV

i sank into the music as if it were a warm pool of soothing water.

..and let myself drift and float along the staves

i ceased to be awre of my ceroundings

never even seeing the merciless little hand that striped away my mask.

i spun around on the stool.

a scream of terror filled the air...

like a wounded animal he backed into a corner..

i grabed him by the neck.

holding him in choak hold.

then the thought of if i killed him crossed my mind...

a pain like a lightning boly hit my chest...

travling to my arm and with a pain filled grone i droped him to the ground...

i felt like i was going to die..

i was on my knees covering my face with my hand..

i beckoned a hand to him.

"at least let me die with dignaty..."i groned..

as if he knew what i ment he scooted the mask to me.

he sat next to me but did not budge...

he looked at me with his tender brown eyes..

"who...who are you..."he asked..

"my name is ulquiorra ciffer..."i said miserably...

my heart broken...

"and i am no angel of music..."i said...

...

...

i want to die...

...

...

...

**me: well was it good?**

**i know short chapter but its late...**

**and i am tierd...**

**and ulquiorra is tierd...and so is ichigo**

**ulqui:hah im still the semi ichi!**

**ichi:there is no semi or uke in this book.**

**me:yes...personality wise.**

**ulqui:o.0**

**ichi:o.0 that counts?**

**me:yes...**

**ichi:oh crap i have to wear a-**

**ulqui:stop being such a spoiler ichi-nii.**

***huggs ichigo***

**ulqui:we belong to tite kubo and so dose all the bleach charicters...**

**ichi:and phantom of the opera belongs to susan kay...**

**ichi:*kisses ulqui***

**me:*nosebleed***

**ulqui&ichi:pervert.**

**me:i resent that.**


End file.
